From The Ashes
by bloodyredrose963
Summary: The final battle is finally over with Naraku being defeated. Kagome is the only survivor from the battle, leaving her devastated. The Kami decide to give Kagome a chance at a better live in another world. The catch? She's The-Boy-Who-Lived's adapted sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Ch. 1**

The group had just gotten back from hunting the last of the jewel shards that were left. Kagome and her group of friends had over two thirds of the Shikon no Tama completed while Naraku and his carnations had the one third of the jewel with a few jewel still out missing. Now Kagome and InuYasha were about to go at each other once again.

"I need to go back to my time to stock up on more supplies and prepare for a math test I have coming up soon." Kagome says to InuYasha as she starts to walk toward the well with her deflated yellow bag on her shoulders, not bothering to hear InuYasha's reply. Kagome pauses in her steps when she heard Shippo calling out from Kaede's hut. Shippo runs out from the hut with Sango and Miroku trailing behind him, while Kirara is being held in Sango's arms. Kagome turns toward Shippo to find out why he called out to her. Shippo reaches where Kagome and InuYasha are standing and climbs up onto Kagome's shoulders, careful of where he put his claws.

Shippo looks at Kagome with a set a puppy eyes on his face, "Can you bring me back some more of the yummy ninja food and crayons and paper from your time, Mama?" Kagome's face forms a bright smile as her eyes fill with warmth as she hears Shippo calling her mama.

XxX Flashback XxX

_"K-Kag-Kagome? C-Can I as-ask you something?" Shippo stutters as he wrings his hand, watching Kagome as she splashes around with Sango in the hot spring they found while Kirara was watching from the sides, away from the water. Kagome stops splashing around with Sango, both looking at each other before turning toward Shippo who was trembling from how nervous he was. Kagome walks through the water toward the rock that Shippo was sitting on._

_ "Of course you can Shippo; you can ask me anything you want. There is no need to be nervous, just ask me what ever it is you need." Kagome coos at Shippo as she wraps her arms around him, pulling him toward her in a motherly embrace. Shippo's body stops trembling as her voice and warmth surrounding him help calm him down. Sango, seeing that Kagome could handle Shippo and has everything under control, decides to leave the hot spring to give Shippo and Kagome the privacy needed._

_ Shippo waits for Sango to leave with Kirara before looking over at Kagome. Kagome waits patiently for Shippo to start discussing what it was he wanted to ask her, her head resting on her arms that are folded on the rock Shippo is sitting on. Shippo breathes in a huge breath, "Willyoubemynewmother?" Shippo asking Kagome his question in a rush, afraid of what her answer would be. Kagome face holds a look of confusion as she tries to figure out what Shippo asked her. Shippo sees Kagome struggling to comprehend the gibberish he asked her in his rush. Shippo closes his eyes and takes another breath to calm down his racing heart. "Will you be my new mother?" Shippo asks Kagome, keeping his eyes close so he could not see her face incase she rejects him. Shippo jumps in surprise as he feels Kagome wrap her arms around him, pulling him into another embrace. Shippo looks at Kagome with a surprised expression on his face as his mouth opens and closes. Shippo, seeing tears in her eyes, tears out of her arms and begins to panic. "Please don't cry," he begs her as he starts to move around unsure what to do. "I didn't mean to make you cry. You can forget about the question if it makes you better. It's just that I see you as a mother to me and I was wondering if I could ca-"_

"_I would love to be your new mother, Shippo." Kagome interrupts Shippo in the middle of his rant. Shippo stops moving around and looks back at Kagome. Tears begin to fill his eye before he jumps into her outstretched arms. "I'm sorry that you took my silence the wrong way, Shippo. I was just so shocked that you would ask me to be your new mother. I would love to be your new mother, thought. I always felt like you were a son to me, I just was not sure if you felt the same." Kagome continues to coo comforting words into Shippo's ears as he snuggles into her arms. Kagome begins to walk back toward where she left their bathing supplies with Shippo still in her arms. Kagome looks down at Shippo with an adored expression on her face and asks him" Are you ready to go back to the camp, my little son?"_

_Shippo's looks up at Kagome with a huge grin on his face, "Yes, Mamma."_

XxX End of Flashback XxX

"Of course, my little one. I'll make sure to bring some chocolate pokey for you as well." Shippo's face lights up and forms a huge smile. InuYasha crosses his arms and turns his head to the side with a humph. Kagome and Shippo both turn their head toward InuYasha. Kagome glares at InuYasha, "Is there a problem InuYasha. If so do enlighten my on what it is so we can all know why you are so grumpy lately." InuYasha grumbles under his breath, refusing to look over at Kagome. Kagome growls under her breath and turns her head toward Shippo. "Shippo, dear. Can you go and stand net to Sango and Miroku while I take care of InuYasha?"

Shippo looks between Kagome and InuYasha, thinking to himself, 'Why does InuBaka always cause mamma trouble. He always ends up on the ground; sometimes in it. I guess mamma is right when she says _"You can't teach an old dog new tricks" _At least it is always fun to watch.' Shippo nods his head in agreement to his thought before looking to his mother. "Okay momma, I will," Shippo tells Kagome before he jumps off her shoulder and runs back toward Sango, Kirara, who is being held by Sango in her arms, and Miroku. Shippo climbs up onto Miroku's shoulder, making sure that he was on the other side of Sango so he would not be in the cross fire that would surely happen between the both of them.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GiggleboxGirlie - **I had fun writing that part. Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 2**

InuYasha stomps toward Kagome before he stops in front of her, towering over her 5'1" frame with his 5'6". 'You want to know why I am, as you put it, _grumpy_ lately?" InuYasha growls at Kagome, who nods her head. "My problem is you and how you are always going back to your time. How am I suppose to find the rest of the damn shards from the jewel that you broke if your always running back home." Kagome's body begins to shake with anger, but InuYasha was to busy ranting to notice.

Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku and Shippo are having their own conversation while watching Kagome and InuYasha's argument. "I do not understand why InuYasha always tries to pick a fight with Kagome about her leaving to her own time. He just gets sit every time," Sango sighs while she pets Kirara.

"I must say, you do bring up a very good point my dear Sango," rejoinders Miroku. Sango blushes faintly when she hears Miroku's words of endearment to her. "It seems like there are many good things about you," Miroku comments as his hand rubs Sango's bottom.

Sango's face turns a bright red. Sango screams "Hentei!" while she slaps Miroku in the face with the hand she was petting Kirara. Sango stalks off to go back into Kaede's hut while Miroku is in a daze from the slap.

Miroku holds a hand to the slap mark on his cheek. "It is always worth the pain," Miroku mumbles to himself as Shippo shakes his head while sighing.

Kagome closes her eyes, taking in a huge breath while she counts to ten in her head. 'I need to stay calm or InuYasha will never calm down,' Kagome thinks to herself before she is calm enough to talk to InuYasha with out snapping at him. "InuYasha, where are we going to get all of the supplies that we need if you will not let me go back to my time? What about your ramen?" Kagome asks in an even voice. InuYasha freezes when he realizes that what Kagome said. "Besides," Kagome continues, "We have over a forth of a jewel with Kouga's jewel shards added into it. Also, I haven't seen my family in a while." InuYasha crosses his arms, "Keh, I bet if Kikyo was here she would stay and continue looking for the few left over shards instead of complaining about needing to see her family." Kagome's face starts to turn red as she begins to shake in fury.

Shippo and Miroku sweat drop while shaking their head at InuYasha's stupidity. "He shouldn't have said that~," Shippo whispers to Miroku in a singsong voice. Miroku nods his head in agreement. Sango ventures outside of Kaede's hut with Kirara walking by her side. She walks toward Shippo and Miroku now that she was calm after Miroku's little stunt. Sango looks over at Kagome and InuYasha and notices that they are still arguing, but that Kagome was about to crack. Sango sighs, "What do InuYasha say this time that make Kagome mad?" Kirara jumps up onto Sango's shoulder and rubs her head against Sango's cheek.

Miroku glances over at Sango out of the corner of his eye while he stops rubbing his abuses cheek and lets his hand fall with a sigh. "InuYasha mentioned Kikyo in their argument." Miroku says while he shakes his head.

"Baka," Sango grumbles. "When will he ever learn that saying her name is a taboo around Kagome?"

"InuBaka will never learn since he is too dumb," Shippo whispers to the others while watching InuYasha, making sure that he did not hear him. Shippo rubs his head, remembering all the hits that InuYasha gave him when he overheard Shippo say something about him.

Sango shakes her head before she gets an idea. A smirk forms on Sango's face as she turns toward Miroku and Shippo to share her idea. "How about we make a bet on the number if times InuYasha is sit?" Sango asks Miroku and Shippo. Shippo and Miroku smirk at the idea before nodding their head. "OK, the person who gets the closest to the real amount gets to make someone do what ever the winner chooses them to do for a week. If the person breaks or does not do the deal; they have to confess to InuYasha that they are in love with him. Deal?" Shippo and Miroku think about the conditions before nodding their head. Kirara shakes her head at what they were planning. "Okay, I bet InuYasha will get sat five times," Sango says to them under her breath so InuYasha will not hear.

"I bet four," Miroku states.

"Six," Shippo chimes in.

"Kikyo is better than you in so many ways. She is the original and your just her copy. That is why all you will ever be good at is a shard detector," InuYasha says to Kagome before he starts to walk away from Kagome.

"InuYasha," Kagome growls. "Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit!" Kagome starts to stomp past InuYasha toward the well. InuYasha growls under his breath as he struggles to stand under the influence of the submission beads. Kagome pauses in her steps when she heard InuYasha calls her a stupid wrench after he successfully stands back up from the ground. Kagome turns her head over her shoulder as she continues walking toward the bone eaters well." Sit!" Kagome yells before she turns her head forward again.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GiggleboxGirlie - **I enjoyed writing Shippo as the winner of the bet. I have a feeling you will like the dare Shippo comes up with in the next chapter. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SpongeBobMimPants - ** I wouldn't let any one talk to me like that either. But Kagome is always taking InuYasha'a beat down so I couldn't make her beat him up for it, sadly. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 3**

Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo watch Kagome walk away until they could not see her anymore. While they were doing this, InuYasha gets up from the small crater he created from Kagome sitting him and jumps into a tree to sulk. Sango grabs Kirara from her shoulder and holds her in her arms as she walks with Miroku and Shippo toward Kaede's hut.

Sango counts the number of times InuYasha was sat inside of her head. "Shippo, Miroku; InuYasha got sat around seven times correct?" Sango asks them as they reach Kaede's hut. Miroku hold the door flap open for Sango while trying to recall the number of sits Kagome had said during her argument with InuYasha. Miroku walks through the door as Shippo nods his head while Miroku hums in agreement. Shippo jumps down from Miroku's shoulder and walks toward his small stash of crayons and paper that he had left.

Sango laughs softly to her self. "Well Shippo, it looks like you won the bet. Who do you want to place to dare on?" Sango asks Shippo as she walks toward the area of the hut that she left her supplies and weapon. Sango grabs her weapon Hiraikotsu and begins to clean and polish it while Kirara lies down next to her to take a nap. Miroku sits against the wall and switches between watching Sango and imagining perverted thoughts and scenarios in his mind.

Shippo hums in thought as he spreads out his crayons and papers. "I am not sure yet," Shippo says as he organizes his crayons from light to dark.

Miroku snaps out of his daydream. "Just let us know when you have an idea of what you want the dare to be. Okay?" Miroku asks Shippo.

Sango looks up at Miroku from the task she was doing. "Wow," Sango says breathlessly. "That has to be one of the most logical sentences you have said this week." Kirara, woken up by the sound of Sango's voice, lifts her head up and blinks while looking between Miroku and her owner, Sango. Shippo snickers softly to himself at Sango's comment.

"You wound me my dear, beautiful warrior maiden, Sango," Miroku gasps in a dramatic fashion as he places his hands over his heart. Sango blushes at the words of endearment Miroku said while she shakes her head at his comment. Miroku, seeing that Sango was beginning to clean her weapon once again, gets up and walks toward Sango. Kirara stands up and stretches before walking over to where Shippo was coloring and watching the two adults exchange playful batter with each other. Kirara curls up next to Shippo to take her nap, knowing that things will begin to get hectic over by Sango and Miroku.

Miroku kneels before Sango and cups her hands in his, forcing Sango to drop the cleaning clothe she was using to clean her weapon. "My beloved Sango, will you do the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asks Sango with a playful face expression. An angry tick mark appears on Sango's forehead as she snatches her hand away from Miroku's hands. Sango picks up the abandoned cleaning clothe from the ground and continues to clean her weapons while ignoring Miroku. Miroku moves to sit next to Sango and drapes his right arm around Sango's shoulders. Miroku's hand starts to crawl lower down Sango's back from her shoulders. "My dear Sango, why do you deny this humble young monk the chance to have a beautiful, strong young woman such as yourself bear a child for him?" Miroku moans to Sango in a mournful tone. As Miroku is saying this, the angry tick mark on Sango's forehead grows bigger by the second.

Sango face turns a tomato red. "Hentei!" Sango screams as she slaps Miroku on his face. Miroku falls onto his back from the force of the slap. Sango stands up from the floor and heads out of Kaede's hut to walk around and cool down. Shippo and Kirara sigh as the both shake their head before returning to their tasks. Miroku struggles to sit back up as he holds the slap he just received from Sango.

Shippo freezes as his eyes widen in shock. He just got the perfect idea for what he was going to do for the dare. A mischievous grin forms on Shippo's face as he continues to color. Meanwhile, Miroku sways on his feet as he stands up. Miroku stumbles back toward his original seat as he mumbles to himself with a lecherous grin on his face.

Sango returns to the hut after walking around the village to cool off after Miroku's stunt. Sango looks at Miroku and sees him relaxing against the wall with his eyes closed. Sango shakes her head and grumbles under her breath about perverted monks while she walks back toward her original seat. Shippo puts his crayons down and stands up quietly to not disturb Kirara from her nap. Sango sees Shippo stand up from the corner of her eye and turns her head to watch him as he walks toward her.

"Is there some thing wrong, Shippo?" Sango asks him as she looks over at Miroku from the corner of her eye suspiciously. Shippo shakes his head and climbs up onto Sango's shoulder.

"I figured out what I want to do for my dare," Shippo whispers into Sango's ear.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

GiggleboxGirlie - I couldn't resist stopping the chapter there. I thought it would make finding out the dare even better. I promise you will find out what the dare is in this chapter. Thanks for reading, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 4**

Shippo glances over at Miroku to make sure that he could not hear what Shippo was telling Sango. Sango motions for Shippo to continue. "I am going to dare Miroku to stop acting perverted for a whole week. If he breaks the dare, then he can not touch any women for an entire month." Shippo whispers in excitement to Sango. Shippo hops down from Sango's and turns to watch her reaction. Sango blinks once while staring over at Miroku. Sango's shoulders begin to shake with suppressed laughter. Sango laughs aloud, unable to suppress her laughter any more. Kirara wakes up from her nap, startled from the sudden noise and looks around the room. Kirara sees Sango shaking with laughter, Shippo smirking while watching her, and Miroku looking at Shippo and Sango with a bewildered expression. Kirara sighs softly before closing her eyes and laying her head back down.

Sango wipes a few tears away from her eyes; giggling every few seconds. "Shippo," Sango says breathlessly as she gasps for air. "That is such a fantastic idea." Sango looks over at Miroku and burst out laughing once again. Shippo looks over at Miroku and sees his confused expressing. Shippo laughs quietly to himself with a small, playful smirk on his face.

"What is so funny? Can you let me in on the joke?" Miroku asks Shippo and Sango. "I can use a good laugh." He continues. Sango begins to laugh even harder as she imagines Miroku's reaction when Shippo tells him the dare. Shippo's smirk grows wider.

Sango takes in large gulps to calm down. "Shippo," Sango says as she giggles. "Why don't you tell-" Sango burst out laughing again before she could finish her sentence.

Miroku looks at Sango with a confused expression before looking at Shippo. "What does she want you to tell me?" Miroku asks Shippo. "Is it the thing that is making Sango have a difficult time stop laughing?" Miroku continues with his questions. Sango is quietly giggling as her chest heaves, trying to fill her lungs up with air once again.

Shippo puts on an innocent face expression before he walks toward Miroku and stops a few feet in front of him. "Do you really want to know what was making Sango laugh that hard?" Shippo tilts his head slightly as he asks Miroku in an innocent tone. Miroku nods his head confidently. Shippo smirks. "I figured out what I wanted to do for my dare," Shippo explains.

"How is that funny? From the way Sango was laughing, I thought it would be really funny," Miroku says with confusion written all over his face.

Shippo laughs softly. "That wasn't the funny part," Shippo replies. "The funny part was my idea," Shippo continues before Miroku can say anything. "You are to stop acting perverted for a whole week. If you break the dare, then you cannot touch any women for an entire month." Sango starts to laugh again when she sees Miroku's face expression. Shippo's laugh joins hers, filling the hut with laughter. Kirara opens one eye before closing it again and tries to block out the load noises.

A cry of anguish escapes Miroku's mouth. Kirara jumps in fright at the sound. Her fur stands up on and as she hisses. Kirara gives Miroku a cold look as she lies back down. Miroku is oblivious to what was going on around him. Miroku's face had an expression of sorrow, as if his world just crumpled down around him while streams of tears ran down his face. "Why, Shippo, why," Miroku whines.

XxX Kagome XxX

Kagome finally reaches the well. "I can't believe InuYasha- ugh," Kagome screams in frustration. Kagome puts her bag onto the ground, resting against the side of the well. Kagome paces in front of the well as she tries to restrain her anger. Kagome runs her hand through her hair as she chews on her bottom lip. 'Why does InuYasha always give me a hard time? He knows that I need to get the supplies.' Kagome rants in her head. 'I am close to failing my classes since InuYasha is always pushing me to look for the shards. I whish we knew where Kikyo was. That way he would know if she is still wondering around or in hell. I bet she is still alive though. I never got my soul back so that must mean she is still alive.' Kagome stops pacing and drops her head and shoulders in defeat. Kagome shuffles over to her yellow bag and hefts the gigantic monstrosity onto her shoulders. Kagome takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly. She squares her shoulders and lifts up her head confidently, reaching a new decision. "I'm not going to let him get to me any more," Kagome declares to herself. "From now on, I will not put up with any of his degrading remarks. Instead, I will keep my head up and ignore him. It is about time I let go of my silly school girl crush on him!" Kagome nods her head in agreement to herself, signifying the end of her private pep talk. Kagome sits on the edge of the well and turns her body so her feet could dangle. "Be back soon," Kagome whispers looking back toward the village before she hops of the edge. Kagome falls down the well and is engulfed by warms colors of blue.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Kagome lands at the bottom of the well. Kagome walks toward the rope ladder she keeps against the side of the well and climbs up. Kagome heaves herself out of the well and onto the ground of the well house. "Home, sweet home," Kagome whispers under her breath to herself. She climbs up the steps to the sliding door of the well house and slides open the door. Kagome shifts the yellow backpack onto one shoulder as she closes the well house door with the other arm. Kagome jogs over to the front door and yells, "Mom, Grandpa, Souta; I'm home!" Kagome reaches the front door and opens in as she takes off her shoes. "Mom? Grandpa? Souta?" Kagome calls out as she drops her bag next to her shoes. Kagome walks further into the house and gags at the smell that drifts into her nose. "Why does it smell like death and decay in here?' Kagome wonders as she holds a hand against her nose to block out the smell. Kagome's heart begins to race as different scenarios play in her mind. None of them pleasant. Her heart pounds against her chest as she walks into the kitchen.

Kagome's heart stops as her blood freezes; feeling as if ice-cold water was dumped onto her. Her mother's body was lying on the floor; surrounded by a pool of semi-dry blood. There is food on the counter, presenting the idea that Kagome's mother was fixing food when she was attacked. Kagome stumbles a few steps back and trip over her own feet. Kagome falls onto her bottom as she starts to hyperventilate. Kagome scrambles back onto her feet and leans against the wall. "Souta? Grandpa?" Kagome calls out as she runs up the stairs. Kagome reaches the door to Souta room and reaches her hand out to open the door. Kagome's body freezes right before she places her hand on the handle. 'What if he is dea-is like mom?' Kagome thinks to herself. Her body begins to tremble at the thought. Kagome takes in deep breaths and slams open Souta's door. A whimper escapes Kagome's mouth as she falls to her knees. Souta's body was crumpled onto the floor with semi-dry blood surrounding him. A game system was in his hand, showing the words **_Game Over_**. Tears fall out of the corner of her eyes as choked sobs escape her mouth. Kagome struggles to get back onto her feet. She runs out of Souta's room and over to her grandfather's room. "Grandpa? Grandpa?!" Kagome shouts as her throat tightens. "Please be alive." Kagome reaches her grandfather's room and throws open the door. Tears streak down her face as the sobs could be suppressed no longer. Her grandfather's body was resting on the bed; sheets stained crimson red. Her cat, Buyo, laid decapitated at her grandfathers feet. Kagome runs out of the room, and toward the staircase.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

GiggleboxGirlie - You'll be able to find out who did it in this chapter. Thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 6**

Blinded by the tears in her eyes, Kagome misses the tops steps and falls down the stairs. Kagome's body shakes from the force of her sobs as she picks herself up from the floor in front of the stairs. The shape of a spider was burned into the wall in front of the stair case. Kagome's blood freezes when she notices the spider marking.

"Naraku," Kagome voice cracks as she whispers the spider hanyou's name.

Fresh tears begin to trail down Kagome's face. Kagome sways on her feet as she stumbles out the door toward the well house. Kagome slams open the well house door as she leans against the doorframe; catching her breath as tears stream down her face. Kagome pushes herself away from the doorframe and trip down the steps, landing in front of the well. Kagome grabs onto the edge of the well and pulls her self up from the ground. Kagome grip on the edge of the well tightens. Kagome's head feels like it was stuffed with cotton as black spots dance in front of her eyes. Kagome's body slips into the well as her eyes close; her body shutting down from the overload of emotions. The well house fills with a flash of blue light as Kagome's unconscious body is teleported to the Feudal Era.

XxX InuYasha XxX

"Stupid wrench," InuYasha grumbles to himself as he sat at the top of a tree, away from prying eyes. "All she ever does is complain about going home and her dumb test. Keh, Kikyo would never put off looking for the jewel shards." InuYasha's ears droop a bit. "I wish I new where Kikyo was." InuYasha sighs.

Kagome's scent drifts toward InuYasha as the wind blows from the direction from the well. InuYasha sits up, alert as he sniffs the wind. "Damn it," he says to himself as he jumps down the tree and runs toward the well. 'Why does the wrench scent have tears and blood mixed with it?' InuYasha wonders to himself as he is running. InuYasha reaches the meadow where the well is located. InuYasha sniffs the air and walks forward; Kagome's scent becoming stronger the closer he goes toward the well. InuYasha reaches the well and sees Kagome's body at the bottom. "Damn it," InuYasha growls to himself as he jumps to the bottom of the well. InuYasha gathers Kagome into his arms and leaps out of the well before he starts running to the village to get help for Kagome. 'What the hell happened while you were on the other side?' InuYasha wonders to himself as he pushes himself faster; the top of the huts could be seen. "Hang in there, Kagome." InuYasha says under his breath.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Outside of the separate area that Kagome is resting in, Kaede kneels in front of the fire, fixing up a soup for everyone to eat when they got back. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara busied themselves around the village. Kirara and Shippo are playing with the village children as Sango and Miroku train to help improve their fighting skills. Meanwhile, InuYasha sat at the top of a tree worrying about Kagome.

XxX Flashback XxX

_InuYasha burst through the hut's doorway with Kagome lying lip inh his arms. "There's something wrong with Kagome!" InuYasha shouts in a panicking voice as every one gasps at Kagome's appearance. _

_"Kagome!"_

_"Mama!"_

_"Lady Kagome!" _

_Sango, Shippo, and Miroku shout out as they rush toward InuYasha. InuYasha puts Kagome down into a mat in a corner of the hut before he turns toward the three. "Where is Kaede?" InuYasha asks them in a serious tone. _

_"She went to go pick some herbs out in the forest." Miroku says to InuYasha as Shippo and Sango tend to Kaede. InuYasha nods his thanks before he runs out the door. Miroku looks toward Kagome and takes in her battered appearance._

_Kagome's face is red and blotchy from the tears she has been crying. Her school uniform has small tears in it and is stained with dry spots of blood. Her feet were bare except for the soiled knee-high socks that she wore. There were bruises and scratches all over her body from the fall she took down the stairs. Kagome's usual silk like hair was closer to resembling a rat's nest. _

_"What do you think happened?" Sango asks Miroku as tears run down her face while Shippo sobs onto Kagome's chest._

_"I don't know," Miroku rejoinders in a helpless tone._

XxX End of Flashback XxX

'Get better soon, Kagome.' InuYasha thinks to himself as he shuts his eyes.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

XxX Dream XxX

"_Mama, Mama!" A four-year-old version of Kagome squeals in excitement as she runs across the field. The powder blue sundress that Kagome wore enhanced her ocean blue eyes._

"_What is it Kagome? Did you find something?" Kagome's mother inquires as she relaxes in the shade of a Cherry tree with her husband. An assortment of food spread out on a blanket for the family of three to snack on. Kagome's father chuckles at his daughter's excitement as he rubs his wife's swollen belly. _

_Kagome reaches her parents and shows them her cupped hands. "Look," She chirps. Kagome opens her hands and shows flower blossoms fully bloom before the couple's eyes. Kagome parent's eyes widen as they glance at each other from the corners of their eyes. _

_Kagome's mother looks back at Kagome and smiles. "That was beautiful, Kagome." _

_*** Time Skip ***_

_"Buyo get back here! I need to finish giving you a bath!" Kagome yells in frustration as she chases the soaked cat around the house. Kagome runs past her mother. Kagome's mother giggles as she hears the struggle._

_"Kagome," Souta whines as he steps out of his room with the soaked Buyo at an arm's length away. "Your cat just made me lose my game," Souta groans as he hands the resisting cat to Kagome. Kagome nods her thanks as she walks back toward the bathroom, trying to catch her breath. Kagome slides the bathroom door close that had been left open in her rush to catch Buyo. Buyo begins to struggle in Kagome's grasp as Kagome walks closer to the filled tub._

_"Stop moving Buyo!" Kagome hisses as Buyo's claws scratch down Kagome's exposed arm. Buyo's body stops moving; hanging limp from Kagome's arms. Kagome flashes a bright smile at Buyo. "Now lets get your bath over with," Kagome says in a determined tone as she marches over to the tub._

_*** Time Skip ***_

_"Oh Kami!" Kagome huffs in frustration. "Why does catching fish need to be so difficult?!" Kagome says to herself as she stood in the middle of the shallow river. "Go get us some food wrench, we're all out of ramen, you should be more prepared." Kagome mocks InuYasha's voice. "Its not my fault that he eats the food like a staved dog," Kagome grumbles to herself as she crossed her arms. _

_"Ahhhh," Kagome screams in fright as she slips on the slippery pebbles on the river bottom. Splash! Kagome falls onto her bottom and soaks her school uniform. "Why does thing like this always happen to me," Kagome groans as she stands back up. Kagome splashes through the water and walks onto the dry grass Kagome falls onto her back, the grass cushioning her fall. "This feels so relaxing," Kagome moans as the sunlight warmed up her body. 'Wait,, wasn't my uniform wet earlier?' Kagome wonders to herself as she feels the dry fabric of her uniform. 'Oh well, must have dried quickly.'_

_*** Time Skip ***_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Kagome's alarms clock goes off at six o'clock on a Saturday morning. Kagome stirs in her bed as the noise of the alarm clock awakes her from her slumber. Kagome's hand reaches from the covers toward the beeping alarm clock. She hits the stop button at the top of the alarm clock, but the beeping does not stop. Kagome's hand forms into a fist and slams it onto her alarm clock. The alarm clock stops beeping and Kagome turns onto her side to go back to sleep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The alarm clock starts to beep once again. Kagome's upper body shoots off the bed into an upright position. "Stop beeping!" Kagome growls before she falls back onto the bed. The alarm clock sails across the room propelled by an invisible force. The alarm clock smashes into little pieces as it connects with eth wall on the other side of the room. "Finally," Kagome breaths out into the peaceful silence._

_"Mom, can I ask you something?" Kagome asks her mother one morning; taking a small break from the jewel hunting in the Feudal Era. _

_"Sure hunny, what is it?" Kagome's mother chimes as she cleans the dishes. _

_"Why are you so flexible with my adventures in the Feudal Era? Most parent would freak out and not allow their kids to travel. Why are you?" Kagome wonders as she twirls a piece of hair around her fingerer. Kagome's mother puts the wash clothe down and faces her daughter while drying her hands._

_"It's in our blood," Kagome's mother states as she sits down across the table from Kagome. "Have you ever had an incident where something unusual happened?" _

_"What do you mean?" Kagome asks her mother, confusion written all over her face._

_"Hmm," Kagome's mother hums in thought. "Incidents where something happened that you just assumed an explanation, a more reasonable one, of what happened._

_A flash of realization flashes in Kagome's eyes. "Yeah, why?" Kagome ask._

_"Your great, great, great grandparents were witches and wizards on your father's side." Kagome's mother explains. Kagome's mouth opens and closes in shock. Kagome's mother giggles at her daughter's reaction. "Mikos are one of the purest forms of witches in the wizard world. The few members of the Higurashi family that were mikos could travel through the well."_

_"They could travel to the Feudal Era too?" Kagome squeals in excitement._

_"Not quite," Kagome's mother says with a chuckle. "They could travel between dimensions, or worlds as some people say. The magic world with witches and wizard are in another dimension, or world, then this one." _

_"So we have family member living in another dimension?" Kagome asks in excitement._

_"No," Kagome's mother shakes her head. "All of the Higurashi family moved to this dimension due to the rising of a dark wizard named Grindelwald. He was going to force the Higurashi family to join his side of the upcoming war or they would be killed. To avoid becoming part of the war they fled to this dimension. As time passed, the family married non-magical people, causing the witch/wizard gene to become recessive." _

_"Did he win the war he started?" Kagome asks as she processes the information she was just told._

_"No one knows," Kagome's mother says as she shrugs. "No one in the family went back to find out since they did not mind the life here."_

_Kagome nods her head to show she understands what her mother was saying. "What did you mean when you said that mikos were one of the purest forms of witches in the wizard world?" Kagome asks her mother._

_"Witches and wizards were categorized in three different sections based on their blood. There were Purebloods, half bloods, and mud bloods. Pure bloods were families that only had witches and wizard that never married someone without a witch/wizard gene. A person with out a witch/wizard gene is considered to have tainted blood according to purebloods. Therefore, if a pureblood marries someone without a witch/wizard gene, purebloods considered their children to be half bloods. Pureblood families that stick with their family traditions call a muggle born witch/wizard mud bloods. A muggle is a person without the witch/wizard gene. Occasionally, there is a witch/wizard child born in a family of muggles. Purebloods believe that witches/wizards born from a family of muggles is as worthless as dirt. However, Mikos are above all three of them; pureblood, half blood, and mud bloods. Since mikos are such pure hearted beings, witches/wizards believe that they are the purest form of witches. All previous mikos in the history of witches/wizards are the most powerful and skillful witches."_

_"Wow," Kagome says breathlessly. _

XxX End of Dream XxX

Kagome's eyes snap open. "It was all a dream. They really are dead." Kagome thinks to herself as she remembers recent event that took place. Kagome struggles as she pushes herself up into an upright position. Kagome curls her body into itself. "They're dead," Kagome wails to herself as her body shakes from the force of her sobs.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**GiggleboxGirlie - **Kagome's family died previously in the fanfic. She is chanting 'Their dead' in the last chapter because Kagome did not fully register that her family is dead when she becomes unconscious. That is why she starts to sob 'Their dead'; she just realized that her family is really dead and that their deaths wasn't a terrible nightmare. I hope that clears up any confusion you had when reading the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 9**

Kaede stops stirring the pot when she hears sobs coming from the area Kagome was resting in. "The Child must be awake now," Kaede mumbles under her breath as she stand up from her kneeling position. Kaede shuffles over to Kagome's area, the sounds of her sobbing growing louder. "Are ye alright child?" Kaede asks Kagome as she places a hand onto Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome's body freezes when she feels Kaede's hand on her shoulder. Kagome lift her head up and rubs her face with her arms. "I'm fine, Lady Kaede," Kagome says in a rough voice from her crying. Kagome sees the suspicious look Kaede is giving her and flashes a fake bright smile to prove that she was fine.

"Alright Child. Let me know if ye need anything." Kaede says as she leaves Kagome to check the soup. Kaede puts out the fire before she leaves the hut, looking for Kagome's friends. Kaede finds Sango and Miroku sitting in the shade of a tree, taking a brief break from their training. Sango spies Kaede out of the corner of her eye.

"Lady Kaede, is Kagome awake yet?" Sango asks Kaede as she stands up from the ground. Miroku Stands up as well when he notices Sango talking to Kaede.

Kaede shakes her head in response to Sango's question. "I'm afraid that there is something troubling the child." Kaede says to the two adult in a worried tone. "However, when I asked if she was alright, she said she was fine and smiled."

"How do you know something is troubling Lady Kagome?" Miroku ask, curiosity written all over his face.

"The smile did not reach the child's eyes like it always does. Her eyes looked dead, like she was broken inside." Kaede explains.

Sango nods her head as she processes the information. "That sounds like Kagome," Sango says as she thinks to herself. Sango looks up and sees Kaede and Miroku's attention on her. "She always tries to not worry anyone else with her troubles." Sango finishes her thought. Kaede and Miroku nod their head in agreement. "Can we go see Kagome?" Sango asks Kaede. Kaede nods her head.

"I'll go tell Shippo the news of the child's awakening as you two try to help with what troubles the child," Kaede explains before she starts to walk off into the village.

Miroku and Sango gather up all of their weapons and materials in silence as they try to think of what could be troubling their friend Kagome. "Do you have any idea as to what could have caused the injuries to Lady Kagome?" Miroku asks Sango as they walk toward Kaede's hut.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

Sango shakes her head as she sighs. "Her injuries are not severe enough to be from a youkai. What caused her injuries…I am not sure." Sango says in a sad tone. Sango and Miroku continue walking toward Kaede's hut in silence. Sango stops once she reaches the hut's doorframe. "Can you wait out here? I think Kagome needs to have a girl talk to get what ever is troubling her off her chest," Sango says to Miroku as she lifts up the flap hanging above the door. Miroku nods his head and leans against the wall on the side of the hut.

"Kagome?" Sango calls out as she walks into the hut. Sango hears the sound of crying coming from the area Kagome is resting in. Sango slowly walks over toward the area. "Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asks in a concerned tone.

Kagome sniffs as she rejoinders "I'm fine, Sango. Did you need something?" Kagome looks up from her curled up position as Sango moves the curtain isolating Kagome's area. Sango kneels down next to Kagome and wraps her arms around her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sango whispers into Kagome's ear as she pets Kagome's hair. Kagome's body begins to shake as she sobs on Sango's shoulder, her hands grabbing onto Sango's clothe. "Shhh, it's okay. Let it out." Sango coos as she rubs Kagome's back.

"They-they're dead. They're all d-dead." Kagome whimpers.

"Who?" Sango asks in a soft voice.

"M-my-my family!" Kagome wails as her sobs increase in volume. Sango's blood runs cold when she hears Kagome's response. Sango holds Kagome in her arms and coos words of endearment into Kagome's ear until Kagome falls asleep once again.

Sango walks out of the hut and turns toward Miroku. "How is she?" Miroku asks Sango in a worries tone.

"Her family was killed," Sango says in a serious tone. Miroku closes his eyes as a pained look appears on his face. Miroku and Sango look up when they hear Shippo and Kirara running toward the hut.

"Can I go see momma? Is she okay?" Shippo asks the two adults as he stops in front of them. Sango kneels down on the ground and looks Shippo in the eyes.

"Kagome's is asleep right now so you will have to wait to see her," Sango tells Shippo in a soft voice. Shippo nods his head to show that he understood. "Kagome might be a little distant since she is going through some tough times." Sango continues.

Shippo tilts his head in confusion. "Why is momma going through tough times?" He asks.

Sango takes in a deep breath. "Kagome found out that her family is dead." Sango says in a sad tone. Shippo's eyes widen in shock at the news. Kirara nudges her head against Shippo's body to snap him out of his daze.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

Kagome opens her eyes once again and struggles to lift her body into an upright position. Kagome's throat tightens as she remembers that her family is dead. Kagome shakily stands up onto her legs and walk out of her area leaning against the wall. Kagome sees her friends sitting in different areas of the hut as Kaede mixes crushed herbs together to add to the soup. Everyone stops what he or she is doing when they notice Kagome leaning against the wall.

"Mama!" Shippo cries out as he launches himself into Kagome's arms. Kagome stumbles a few feet back as she wraps her arms around Shippo. "I'm so glad you are awake." Shippo cries out as he smiles at Kagome. Kagome smiles gently down at Shippo.

"Kagome, glad to see your okay." Sango says with a sad smile. Miroku nods his head in agreement.

Kagome smiles sadly at her friends as she sits down next to the fire with Shippo in her lap. "I'm going to be alright," Kagome says to her friends to reassure them. "I know that my family would not want me to sit around and mope for their deaths. Besides, I have you guys to help me through this. After all, you are like my second family to me." Kagome finishes her rant with a bright smile as her eyes water with suppressed tears. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo squeeze Kagome in a group hug as Kirara licks Kagome's hand.

"Child, ye know tonight is the night of a new moon?" Kaede asks Kagome as she walks back into the hut with a basket of fresh herbs.

"Oh no, I completely forgot with everything that has been going on," Kagome gasps as she stands up from the ground. "Do any of you know where InuYasha is? Kagome asks everyone in the hut. "He needs to be inside before it becomes dark."

InuYasha stomps into the hut with his arms crossed. "What do you want, wrench? I could here you all the way from the tree tops." InuYasha growls at Kagome as he sits in a corner of the hut.

The corner of Kagome's eye twitches as she suppresses her anger. "Do you know what tonight is, InuYasha?" Kagome questions InuYasha as she crosses her arms.

"Keh, of course I do, wrench." InuYasha scoffs as he closes his eyes and reclines against the wall. Kagome counts to ten in her head. Kagome sees the sun set from the corner of her eye through the window. InuYasha's hair turns to a deep black as his eyes turn violet. InuYasha's claws transform into regular blunt fingernails as his fangs dull down. InuYasha breaths deeply as he tries to get use to his dulled senses.

"Help! Help! Demons are attacking the village!" A villager yells as he runs through the door flap. Everyone inside the huts jumps onto there feet.

"InuYasha, you need to stay here so that you are out of danger." Kagome commands InuYasha as she sees him stating to walk toward to exit. InuYasha turns toward Kagome and opens his mouth to protest. "Don't make me sit you," Kagome snaps at InuYasha before he could say anything. "Shippo, go with Kaede and try to get all of the villagers out of the village so they are safe." Kagome tells Shippo and Kaede who nod in agreement. "Sango, Miroku and Kirara; go and try to hold off the demons. I will join you latter after I restrain InuYasha so he will not do anything reckless." Every one in the hut, excluding InuYasha, runs outside the hut to follow Kagome's orders.

InuYasha growl weakly with his human throat as Kagome begins to walk toward him. "Keh, you can't stop me wrench. I am going outside to help defeat the demons. None of you can do it with out my help." InuYasha backs into a corner as he tries to stay away from Kagome's advancing figure.

Kagome's eyes flash in irritation at InuYasha's words. "Like you can do anything now that you are in a human body; a weak human body as you like to say. So why don't you just stay out of trouble and let the 'weak human' handle this." Kagome tells InuYasha in a sharp tone. InuYasha's back hits the wall. Kagome smirks when she sees InuYasha cannot back away from her any more. "Sit," Kagome whispers.

The submission bead around InuYasha's neck glows before tugging his body into the ground roughly. InuYasha, foreign to the force behind the pull while in a human body, loses consciousness when his head connects with the floor. "That should keep you here until we are finished with the demon," Kagome says under her breath as she walks out the door. "Hopefully."

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

Kagome runs out of Kaede's hut with her bow and arrows in her hands. Kagome scans the village and sees the amount of damage done already. Huts were aflame and quickly spreading. Villagers were running toward the forest as they grab the sick, elderly, and children from the huts. Kagome draws an arrow and shoots it at a demon that was chasing a little boy and girl from a hut. Kagome runs toward the children as the demon is purified from the arrow. "Where are your parents" Kagome asks the children as she herds them toward a group of villagers.

"T-they were killed b-by the demon," the little boy sniffs. "T-they told me t-to protect my s-sister." The little girl clutches the boys hand as she cries out for their parents.

Kagome's eyes began to water as she glances at the two orphans. Kagome clears her through before she speaks to the two children. "I am going to lead you two to a group of villagers, they will be able to keep you safe." Kagome explains to the two orphans. The boy nods his head with a look of determination. The little girl rubs her eyes with a fisted hand while meekly nodding. "Alright, follow me," Kagome says to them before she jogs toward the forest. Kagome shoots arrows every few steps to purify any demon that strays to close to them. Once Kagome is close enough to the forest, she stands guard shooting at near by demons as the children run toward the group of villagers hiding in the forest. Kagome glances toward the forest and sees that the two children reached the group.

Kagome runs back into the burning village to search for her friend. kagome finds Sango and Miroku toward to center of the village. Kagome shoots arrows at surrounding demons as she runs toward her two friends. Sango and Miroku glance at Kagome out of the corner of their eyes as she joins them in taking down the surrounding demons.

"Kukuku," a bone-chilling chuckle fills the air surrounding the three-person group. "How did you like my little present, Miko? Your family found it to be worth dying for."

"Naraku!" Kagome growls as she looks around for the spider hanyou. "Show yourself you filthy monster!"

Naraku's figure appears behind Kagome. "Lady Kagome/Kagome" Miroku and Sango call out to Kagome in warning. Kagome looks toward her two friends, unaware of Naraku being behind her. Kagome gasps as a sharp pain appears in her chest. Kagome looks down at her chest and sees a Naraku's hand going through the left side of her chest. Kagome quickly grabs the hand, preventing Naraku from pulling away from her as she begins to purify him.

A nerve wracking shriek comes out of Naraku's mouth, sounding like a banshee. Naraku's body spasms as Kagome purifies him. Naraku gives one last wail of pain before his body turns into dust. Kagome crumbles to the ground, her energy spent. Everything around Kagome becomes blurry and seems to move in slow motion. Black spots begin to form in front of her eyes. A pool of blood surrounds Kagome's body on the ground. Kagome's eyes flutter close, the screams of her name coming from her friends mouths following her into the darkness.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

GiggleboxGirlie - I am not sure on how to write fight scenes so I'm glad you liked that chapter. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 13**

The dark sky begins to lighten as the sun began to rise up from the East. A groan escapes Kagome's mouth as she becomes conscious. Kagome's eyes slowly open, her mind hazy from being unconscious for so long. A grunt of pain escapes Kagome's mouth as she tries to lift herself up from the ground with trembling arms. A sound of slashing is heard as Kagome's body drops back onto the ground. 'Why am I in a puddle? And why does my chest hurt so much?' Kagome wonders to herself as she looks at the mysterious pool surrounding her body. A single finger is dipped into the liquid before Kagome brings it to her nose to smell it.

The strong sent of iron clears the haze surrounding Kagome's mind, bringing back the event from the fight Kagome had forgotten. Adrenaline pumps through Kagome's blood, numbing the pain from her chest wound as she jumps up from the ground. Kagome screws her eyes shut as she becomes nauseous and lightheaded from her sudden movement. Kagome opens her eyes once her body adjusted to her standing. The sight that greets her eyes devastates her. Most of the huts had collapsed while some had been burned down into piles of ash. The mangled bodies of demon and villagers littered the ground, dying the dirt a brick red color. Kagome moves her foot forward to search the ruined village for any survivors. Her foot nudges an object, bringing her attention to the ground in front of her. Kagome slowly kneels onto the ground, the adrenaline leaving her body causing her chest wound to sting. Naraku's fragment of the jewel sat lying on the ground, swirls of dark violet and black coloring the jewel. Kagome scoops up the jewel into her hand, causing the dark jewel fragment to become a pale pink color. Kagome reaches for her fragment of the jewel hanging from her makeshift necklace.

Kagome merges the two jewel fragments together, causing the jewel to glow a bright pale pink. The jewel floats up from Kagome's cupped hand and moves to hover in front of her kneeling figure. The jewel continues to glow brighter, forming the figure of a female. The glowing jewel dims until it is faintly outline the reveled figure of the deceased miko, Midoriko.

"Lady Midoriko,' kagome gasps. "Why are you here? Are my friends safe?"

Midoriko looks around her at the destroyed village before looking down at Kagome's kneeling form. "The Kami's wish for me to inform you of what took place while you were unconscious." Midoriko explains to Kagome as she kneels down in front of Kagome, purposely ignoring her question about Kagome's friends.. Kagome eyes light up in curiosity as she tries to stand up. A sharp intake of Kagome's breath confirms Midoriko's suspicion.

"Little one, you are still hurt from the battle," Midoriko states. "Allow me to help your injury heal so you will not let the wound become worse."

Kagome nods her head in agreement as Midoriko's hand begins to glow a light blue color. Midoriko raises her hand over the wound and begins to heal Kagome. Kagome's form begin to relax as the pain from her chest wound disappears along with the wound. Midoriko's hand slowly stops glowing once the wound was fully healed. Kagome breaths out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Kagome whispers. Midoriko chuckles as she stands up.

"It was the least I could do after everything you have been put through." Midoriko replies as she hold out a hand to help Kagome stand up. Kagome reaches out toward Midoriko's outstretched hand and grasps it. Midoriko pulls kagome up, releasing her hand once she was sure that Kagome could stand on her own. Kagome dusts off her ruined school uniform before looking up a Midoriko.

"Lady Midoriko, I was wondering about something," Kagome says with a curious look on her face. Midoriko nods her head to show that she was listening. "How was it that I did not die from my chest wound? Also, you never answered my question about my friends."

"Ah, I was wondering when I would be asked this question," Midoriko states. "Little one, your chest wound made by the spider hanyou's hand missed your heart by a few centimeters and punctured your lung instead. If left untreated you would have died by mid-day."

Kagome's face pales when she realizes how close to dying she had been.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

"And my Friends? Are they alright?" Kagome asks in a shaky voice, still trying to get over how close she had been to dying.

Midoriko turns her head to the side and looks around the destroyed village. "They are fine where they are at, little one." Midoriko says in a stiff tone, making sure to not look towards Kagome. Kagome looks at Midoriko, going over her words in her head.

"I want to go and see that my friends are safe with my own eyes." Kagome states, a anxious feeling forming in her chest.

"You will not!" Midoriko calls out in a sharp tone. A flash of panic crosses Midoriko's face, realizing that her reply would cause suspicion. Midoriko takes in a small breath, trying to help calm her nerves. "I mean... um ... I believe visiting your friends anytime soon would be unwise?" Midoriko starts to reply but ends her statement in question due to the look Kagome was giving her.

A look of irritation appears on Kagome's face, the answers Midoriko were giving Kagome left her unsatisfied. "And why would it be wise to not visit my friends any time soon. From what you have told me they are fine; unless you have been telling me lies. But that not it right? Cause that would be a very impure thing to do, especially coming from a high class Miko; such as yourself." Kagome says in a dark tone. Kagome slowly walks around the dead priestess's still body. A set of chills run down Midoriko's spine at how dangerous kagome sounded.

Midoriko clears her throat, trying to remove the ball that had become stuck in her throat. "I-I am only telling you what the Kami wish for you to know. Every thing I have told you is a form of the truth." Midoriko stutters, feeling intimidated by the way Kagome is stalking around her like she was her prey.

"A form of the truth does not mean it was the entire truth," Kagome snaps back at Midoriko, frustrated by not knowing how her friends were doing. "I just want to know where my friends and my kit are. If you do not tell me, I will go through many different forms of interrogation to get the information I want. Knowing this, will you do both of us a favor and tell me where my group is?"

"Their dead." Midoriko whispers as Kagome waits for her response.

Kagome stops in the middle of her step. "Their... dead?" Kagome whispers in disbelief as she looks over at Midoriko. Midoriko nods her head to confirm Kagome's question. A look of anguish forms on Kagome's face as tears start to run down her face. "No. No, they're not dead. They're not dead," Kagome sobs as she falls to her knees. "They're not dead. They can't be. This wasn't suppose to happen. This is a nightmare it has to be. They're not dead." Kagome covers her face with her hands as she cries over the death of her friends.

The sound of Kagome's sobs were the only sound in the ruined village as Midoriko stood above Kagome's body curled up on the ground. Midoriko kneels down next to Kagome's sobbing figure and hesitantly rubs her back. "I am sorry that you had to find out about your friend this way. I was hoping you would have time to adjust to everything that has recently happened first." Midoriko says softly as she tries to comfort kagome.

A while later, Kagome's body begins to stop shaking as her sobs begin to subside. Kagome slowly sits up from her previous fetal position, a blank look on her face.

"Are you better?" Midoriko asks Kagome in a worried tone.

"Tell me what happened after I had passed out." Kagome demands Midoriko in a robotic voice.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the review** GiggleboxGirlie**. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 15**

Midoriko sighs in defeat. "Are you certain you wish to know what became of your friends?" Midoriko questions Kagome in a sad tone.

Kagome sharply nods her head, an emotionless mask placed on her face..

"Alright, if you must." Midoriko sighs before beginning. "Alright, if you must. Shortly after you fell unconscious after purifying Naraku, your friends, demon slayer, her pet fire neko, and the monk, were sucked into the black hole on the right hand of the monk along with a great amount of demons that were terrorizing the village. The spider hanyou had widen the hole just before his demise in retaliation. The force of the wind created caused the inflamed huts to collapse. Unfortunately, the young fox kit and the elder Miko were in one of the huts trying to help a sick villager out of it. All three of them died from the ceiling falling onto them, crushing their bodies. You will not be able to recover their remains. Their bodies were consumed by the fire raging on the hut. All you will find is a pile of ash and a few burned pieces of wood. The dog hanyou that you left in the hut had gained consciousness around the time the battle raging in the village began. However, he found his first love hiding near the edge of the forest surrounding the village. together, they travelled into the depths of hell. During this time, the remaining incantations Naraku created began to destroy the remaining demons left destroying what was left of the village - "

"Where are they now?" Kagome interrupts Midoriko before she could continue.

Midoriko looks into Kagome's eyes, her once bright blue eyes now a sharp ice blue. "The incarnations left to do their own thing, feeling that the debt they owed you for destroying their evil creature was repayed."

Kagome looks down at her lap, trying to process all the information that Midoriko told her. 'What am I to do now? Naraku was defeated but every one dear to me in the feudal era and in my time are dead. Now that I have done my tasks, is there anything left for me to do that will save me from this miserable life I will continue to live?' Kagome stares at her lap as these thoughts run through her head, unaware that she was saying them under her breath.

Midoriko hears what Kagome mumbles under her breath and clears her throat to get Kagome's attention once again. "Little one, there is another task the Kami wish to offer you."

Kagome tilts her head up to looks at Midoriko's face. "Another task?" Kagome repeats, hope clear in her voice. Midoriko nods her head to confirm that was what she had said. Midoriko studies Kagome's face, causing her heart to break from the small glimmer of hope that appears in Kagome's lifeless eyes. "What is it?" Kagome asks Midoriko in a hopeful voice.

"Are you aware of the world in which your ancestors originate from?" Midoriko questions Kagome, receiving a nod yes before continuing. "In that world there evil being that is just as evil or even more evil than the spider hanyou, Naraku. The Kami would like for you to transport to the world were magic is known and aid a boy in defeating the evil being."

"Will I be using the well to transport there?" kagome asks Midoriko.

Midoriko shakes her head no. "Unfortunately, the well in the magic world was destroyed. The Kami are offering to use the jewel's power to transport you over to the magic world. Any left over powers from the jewel will be transferred into you, making you one of the most powerful magical being in the world there."

"Is there any thing that I should know before I accept the offer?" Kagome inquires.

"Well, there is one small catch." Midoriko admits. "Your body will be reversed back into a baby since you will need to learn everything about the world there. Currently, you are too old to be able to appear in the world without being suspicious. There are magic schools that you can go to where you can learn all about magic when you turn 11 years old."

"If I turn into a baby, will I still remember every one from my time and the feudal era?" Kagome wonders, not wanting to forget everyone important to her.

"Yes. However, the kami are willing to create a house that will have a room dedicated to your life in this world so that you can read about your adventures you had and everyone important in your life. Will that be alright with you?"

Kagome fiddles with her torn green school girl skirt as she thinks about the offer Midoriko gives her. 'If I do this task the Kami want me to do, it will give me something to do. Also, the Kami is willing to give me a room that will remind me of all the my friends and family..'

Kagome nods her head to herself, her mind made up. "Alright, I'll do the task."

Midoriko smiles at Kagome's decision. "The Kami will be forever thankful for your decision to help in this task. Good luck, little one." Midoriko tells Kagome before she fades away.

the Shikon jewel hovers in the air where Midoriko's hologram use to be before falling to the ground. kagome stands up from the ground and walks over to the Shikon jewel before kneeling down to pick it up. The Shikon jewel begins to glow a pale pink in Kagome's hand before surrounding Kagome's kneeling figure. Kagome's body begins to glow brighter as she begins to shrink. The Shikon jewel flashes a bright light, Kagome's body unseen through the bright light pink glow.

Once the light clears, Kagome's body and the Shikon jewel were gone from the clearing.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	16. Chapter 16

**geetac - **I am glad that you enjoy the chapters very much, it makes it fun for me to continue writing. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Wsi - **I'll try to update at regular time sequences to make it easier to track when I am updating. Currently, I am trying to add a new chapter every Saturday. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**dark-driex-07** **- **I am hoping to write bigger chapters from now one since the story is now involving the Harry Potter world. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 16**

The moon shines down onto a quiet street named Godrics Hallow as it rises into the sky. The many houses were dark, the people living in them have already crawled into their beds. One of the few houses left with their lights on was a small family with the surname Potter.

The Potter family contains a witch named Lily, her husband James and their five month old child Harry. The small family is in hiding from the evil wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemirt wishes to dispose of the Potter's son, Harry, due to a prophecy: "the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark Him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... "

The sound of laughter could be heard from the living room of the house where the Potter's live as the moon continues to rise into the night sky. Lily and James Potter relax in their living room watching their son Harry as he rolls around on his back trying to sit up or wiggling his arms and legs into the air.

A giggle escapes from Lily's mouth as she watches Harry pedal his legs in the air. James stands beside the armrest of the sofa Lily and Harry are sitting on, a small smile resting on his face. "James, can you watch Harry while I get the camera to take photos of Harry?" Lily asks her husband, receiving a nod in reply before slowly rising up from the sofa so she doesn't disturb Harry.

"Ba-da" Harry gurgles as he pulls on the end of blanket hanging over the sofa. The blanket begins to slide toward Harry from the force of his pulls before being stopped by James.

"No, no." James scolds Harry in a teasing tone. "You shouldn't do that. You mother would get onto both of us if you mess that up." James shakes his finger at Harry as he scolds the little baby. Harry laughs as he grabs onto James finger that he is shaking.

"Messing up what?" Lily questions James from behind him, causing James to jump in surprise.

"Nothing My Little Lily Flower. Just that you would not like it if our little Harry here messed up the cute outfit you had spent so much time putting him in." James replies quickly, saying the first excuse that could come to him.

Lily laughs at the excuse James told. "Nice try. I know that you just made that up off of the top of your head. One, you never call me your 'Little Lily Flower' unless you are trying to distract me from something or butter me up. Two, the outfit that I supposable spent so much time putting Harry into is only a simply one-piece pajama. And three, the blanket covering the sofa is slightly crooked." Lily explains to James, causing James to flush in embarrassment. Lilly giggles before kissing James on his cheek to show that she was only teasing him.

Harry pulls on James finger that he is still holding in his hand while babbling away. "Awww, you two are just so adorable together!" Lily squeals as she takes pictures of the two wizards.

"Why thank you. Of course we all know where Harry gets his amazing looks from." James replies with a smirk. Lily rolls her eyes as a small smile ghosts over her lips as she continues to take pictures.

The sound of knocking disturbs the cheerful air. Lily and James freeze and look over in the direction of the door with mixed emotions. "Where you expecting anyone, James?" Lily asks in a quiet voice, anxiously hoping her husband says yes.

"I was hoping you would know who it is at the door." James replies, causing Lily's face to pale. James lifts Harry up from the sofa seat and passes him to Lily. lily grabs Harry and places against her hip as she watches James grab his wand from his pocket.

"What are you planning to do, James?" Lily questions James as he slowly starts to walk toward the door.

"I'm going to see who is at the door." James replies in a nonchalant voice, making it seem as if what he was going to do was obvious.

"What if they are a servant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Lily rejoinders as she follows James to the door.

"Then they would have blasted down the door already." James answers when he reaches the doorway.

James places his hand on the door knob and slowly turns it before opening the door. Glancing out into the night, James does not see anyone outside. "There is no one outside." James reports to Lily, knowing she is going to ask if someone was there. James starts to close the door when he hears the sound of some one sneezing. Opening the door once again, James takes another look outside and hears another sneeze below him causing him to looks down. "Bloody hell!" James exclaims when he sees a small baby wrapped in a bundle of clothes sitting on their doorsteps.

"What is it James?" Lily asks, to curious to know what James found to correct him on his language.

James lifts the baby up from the ground and shows it to Lily. "Some one left this baby on our door steps!" James cries out in confusion. "Why would someone do that, Lily?"

"Sometimes non-magic people, and sometimes magic people as well, can not take care of their children so they give them away. Most of the time the child is taken to an orphanage where they are raised until someone else adopts them. However, there are a few occasions where the parent drops the child off on someone's doorsteps, hoping that the person will be kind enough to take them in." Lily explains to her confused husband, knowing that most magic people are unaware of this. "This is an example of their parent dropping their child off one someone's doorstep, hoping the child will be taken in."

"That is one of the strangest things I have ever heard of." James says as he steps back into the house and closes the door. "I am surprises that the person who dropped off the baby was able to get past the wards surrounding this house. I will need to talk to Dumbledore about that."

Lily walks back into the living room with James trailing behind her. "Hopefully there is a note somewhere in there with the child that explains why the child was left on our doorsteps or, at the very least,the child's name. " Lily remarks as she places Harry down gently onto the sofa. 'here, let me see the baby." Lily calls out the James as she hold her arms out.

James places the baby into his wife's arms and walks around her to sit on the sofa before pulling Harry onto his lap. Lily, noticing the baby is asleep, gently lays the baby onto the sofa and unwraps the bundle of clothe surrounding it. A slip of paper falls out from a fold in the clothe and fall beside James. Noticing the paper, James grabs the paper and holds it out for Lily.

"Is this the paper you were hoping for?" James teases Lily before relinquishing his hold on it. Lily pecks a kiss on James's cheek as a thanks before reading the paper.

_To whom ever is reading this note:_

_Please take care of this baby for me. Her name is kagome Higurashi. This little girl is the last living member of the Higurashi family. Her family was murdered by an evil being before the evil being could be destroyed. Since kagome is the last living member of her family, around her neck is the key to open a vault that contains all of the Higurashi property. Also, there are scrolls inside the vault that can be used to help strengthen her powers as a Miko. Yes, kagome Higurashi is a Miko. Please take this child in as if she was one of your own._

_~ Midoriko_

"Oh my!" Lily exclaims after she finishes reading the note.

"What is it?" James ask Lily, curious on what made Lily so shocked.

"This child is the last living member of the Higurashi family!" Lily replies in a breathless voice.

"Are you certain? The Higurashi Family have been gone for about fifty years." James questions Lily in a skeptical tone.

"Yes. It says so on the paper. It also says that the baby is a Miko! Of course we would have to do a blood check with the ministry to verify any of this." Lily tells James as she makes plans to go to the ministry soon.

"What should we do with the baby?" James wonders as he examines the sleeping baby. Harry wiggles around in James's lap as he tries to get closer to the sleeping baby, waning to look at the new arrival.

"Her name is Kagome." Lily corrects James. "And, actually, I was wondering if you would like to adopt her." Lily admits as she watches Harry snuggle next to Kagome before falling asleep.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Koizumi Rokai - ** There is a tiny bit of cute baby stuff near the end of this chapter. I hope to do more the next few chapters. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**fallingyuki - **I thought it would be a cute idea, I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 17**

Lily hums in excitement as she dresses a squirming Kagome in one of Harry's old outfits. Lily had to transfigure the clothes into a smaller, more feminine version, to be able to fit Kagome's small frame. James stood beside Lily as she dresses Kagome while holding his son, Harry. The four of them are going to use the Floo Network to transport to the Ministry of magic to adapt Kagome. After a few days of trying to persuade James, he had finally relented and agreed to adapt the little girl. By that time, Lily and Harry had already become attached to the baby girl. Lily giggles as she remembers Harry having a staring contest with Kagome yesterday.

"Are you ready to leave, my dear?" James asks Lily when he hears her giggling. Harry watches his mother from his father's arms while babbling away. Lily nods her head yes with a huge smile that threaten to split her face in two as a response to her husband's question, too excited to speak. Lily straightens Kagome's clothes one more time before grabbing the now dressed Kagome and places her onto her hip. "Then let's be on our way." James calls as he walks toward the lit fireplace.

Reaching onto the mantle above the fireplace, James grabs a small handful of Floo Powder before throwing the glittery, silver powder into the fire. The once orange-red flames burn a bright emerald-green, tinting James and Harry's figure a sickly green color. James steps into the fireplace with Harry firmly in his arms, the harmless green flames surrounding their bodies.

"The Atrium." James states in a strong, clear voice.

The emerald-green flames engulf the bodies of the two males before settling back down and return to their original orange-red color. Lily glances down at the baby resting on her hip to discover the giggling little girl clapping her hands while staring at the fireplace where her husband and son were standing just moments before. A smile appears on Lily's lips as she watches Kagome laughing, enjoying the bell-like sound.

"Are you ready for our turn, Kagome?" Lily asks the baby as she walks toward the fireplace. "We don't want your dad or brother to get too worried about the two of us." Kagome lifts her head up to Lily and smiles at her, causing it to appear as if she could understand everything Lily is saying to her. Lily reaches onto the mantle above the fireplace and grabs a small handful of the glittery, silver powder. Lily looks down at Kagome and sees her staring at the powder in curiosity. Throwing the Floo Powder into the fire, the orange-red flames burn a bright emerald-green once again.

"The Atrium." Lily declares in a soft, yet clear, voice once she steps into the green flames. The emerald-green flames rise up and encase Lily's and Kagome's body. Appearing in a long, dark tunnel, Lily holds Kagome close to her body as other fireplaces and hearths zoom past at great speeds. A fireplace begins to zoom closer, showing the destination the two of them need to be.

Lily lands gracefully in one of the many fireplaces on the left side of the Hallway leading into the Atrium with a soft whoosh. The sight of her husband and son waiting for the two of them greets her eyes when Lily steps out of the dark brick gilded fireplace.

"I wish we could have apparate here instead of using the Floo Network." Lily sighs as she fixes any of her clothes that was disturbed by the force of the wind created from the speed they traveled.

"Unfortunately the wards protecting our house do not allow us that privilege." James says as he chuckles at his wife while she fixes her clothes. The two children are silent as they look around them with wide eyes, trying to take in everything around them. "Do you know what level we need to go so we can adopt Kagome?" James asks Lily once she finishes rearranging her clothes.

"I believe we will need to head down to Level 2 where to The Administrative Registration Department is located." Lily replies as she starts toward the elevator with Kagome resting comfortably on her hip.

"Isn't that the level where The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is?" James calls out as he trails after his wife after adjusting his hold on his son, Harry.

Lily steps into the elevator with her husband close behind her right before the elevator doors shut. "Yes, but I believer that The Administrative Registration Department is a sub-division of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have already scheduled an appointment to adopt Kagome and filled out all of the forms that needed to be filled. Now we just need to have them do a blood check to see if she has any living relatives and go from there. Hopefully, and I feel bad for saying this, but hopefully she will not have anyone left in her family living." Lily explains to James as she looks down at the baby girl resting in her arms.

The sound of a high-pitched ding sounds as the elevator stops at Level 2. Lily and James step off the elevator and begin to walk toward the reception desk as the elevator doors slide close behind them.

"Good afternoon, is anything I can do to help you?" The blonde witch sitting behind the desk chirps in a cheerful voice as she greets Lily and James.

"No, we are fine-" James begins to state before Lily elbows him, causing him to stop.

"Hello, could you tell us if this is the level where The Administrative Registration Department is located?" Lily asks the blonde as she shifts Kagome around her arms into a more comfortable position.

"Why yes I do. You just need around on the left side of the desk and down the hallway. Walk down the hallway till you reach a circular waiting room. Go through the black door and then you will be in The Administrative Registration Department." The witch replies with a few hand motions to express the words she is saying.

Lily nods her head as she listens to the directions the receptionist gives her. "Thank you." Lily calls out as she begins to follow the directions to The Administrative Registration Department.

"Was that really necessary?" James asks Lily as he follows her down the hallway, rubbing the area she had elbowed him earlier.

"With you? Yes." Lily rejoinders with a small smirk as she looks back at him over her shoulder. "I know how much you hate asking anyone for help, even if it is just to get directions. So I had to stop you before you told her you knew where we are going."

"By jabbing my with your elbow?" James inquires as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." Lily says as she steps into the circular waiting room the blonde receptionist mentioned earlier.

James chuckles to himself as he watches his red-headed wife glance at the different colored doors around the room. "Do you see how mean she is to me?" James whines quietly to Harry as he lifts his son up in front of his face. Harry laughs while clapping causing James to pout as he lowers Harry back into his arms. James walks up behind Lily as she opens a black door to his left. Glancing at her husband over her shoulder, a small smile ghosts over her lips as she spots the small pout on James lips.

"Come on you big baby." Lily teases her husband as she walks through the black doorway.

"So mean." James says before following his wife through the doorway. James watches Lily as she walks up toward the desk and asks the wizard running it about her appointment. Glancing around the room, James notices that it was like a miniature waiting room. There were a couple of wine red cushioned chairs against two opposite sides of the wall with posters of wizard families behind them.

"James," Lily calls out to her husband, to catch his attention. Noticing that she has his attention, she continues with what she was going to say. "Do you want to go with us or wait out here with Harry?"

"I'll go with you." James replies before he follows Lily down a hallway into a room with a lot of different equipment.

Lily sis down onto the doctors bed that is placed against the wall and lays Kagome gently onto her lap. Feeling Harry moving around, James glances down at his son and sees Harry reaching out to be placed beside Lily. James softly lays Harry down beside Lily before standing beside Lily, watching Harry interact with Kagome.

Harry crawls over toward Lily's lap and stares at the baby girl laying there. Harry reaches a small hand out and pokes the Kagome's cheek softly, causing Kagome's attention to turn to him. Harry reaches out to poke her cheek again when her small hand grabs onto his finger. Kagome giggles as she pulls on Harry's finger, trying to put it into his mouth. Lily and James laugh as they watch Harry and Kagome fight over his finger.

The sound of someone knocking on the open door catches Lily's and James's attention. "Hello, I am here to draw some blood from a Ms. Higurashi to do a family search check." A brunette female witch states a she walks in.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 15**

"My name is Dr. Hawser. How is everyone doing today?" Dr. Hawser questions the Potter family as she closes the door behind her.

"We are doing well, thank you. Out of curiosity, how long will this take?" Lily asks the female doctor as she prepares the instruments she will need to draw Kagome's blood. The doctor pulls out a clear bag with an unused needle inside of it from a cabinet before answering the red-head's question.

"The time needed to distinguish any common DNA threads between the little girl's DNA and any witch or wizard that we have recorded in our records would normally take up to a day. However, someone had recently discovered a system that divides the time required for dissecting the gene sequence from the DNA in half. So you will be able to get the result in about ten hours. If you would like, we can send you an owl with the results of this test or you can stay here and wait in the waiting room." Dr. Hawser explains as she grabs a disinfectant wipe, a bandage, and rubber gloves from different cabinets above the counter. Glancing over her shoulder at the family behind her, the doctor sees Lily nodding her head as she processes the information she had just given her. "Now, is this the little girl that I will be drawing the blood from?" Dr. Hawser inquires as she puts the rubber gloves onto her hands.

"Yes, this is her." Lily replies as she lifts Kagome into a sitting position, reclining her back against Lily's stomach so the baby would face the female doctor. The doctor walks up toward Lily and bends down to face Kagome.

"I will need to know a bit more information so I can help you find if she has any living relatives much more efficiently." Dr. Hawser asks Lily as she examines Kagome. "So, if you do not mind, could you tell me how did you come across this baby girl?"

Lily glances over toward James before she begins to tell the doctor on how they discovered Kagome on their doorsteps. "Well, a couple of days ago, my husband and I were in the living room playing with our son, Harry. I had just gotten the camera and was taking a few pictures when we hear the sound of someone knocking on our door. I grab Harry as my husband, James, grabs his wand and we walk toward our front door. My husband opens the door, but does not see any one there. As James is closing the door, he hears the sound of someone sneezing. Opening the door once again, James looks down at our doorsteps and discovers Kagome bundled up in a piece of clothe." Lily explains to Dr. Hawser as Kagome is probed and poked by the doctor.

"You did not notice anyone near by when you discovered Kagome, did you?" The doctor asks as she writes down information on her clipboard.

"No," Lily shakes her head as she answers Dr. Hawser's question. "It was too dark for us to see very far when we discovered Kagome."

"Was there anything found along with the child on your doorsteps?" The doctor glances up from her clipboard and looks at Lily and James for an answer.

"Yes, actually, we did." James replies before his wife could. "There was a note stuck in the clock surrounding Kagome. My son, Harry discovered the note when it fell onto the sofa as my wife was unwrapping the clothe from around the baby."

"The sound of the pen scratching on the paper as the doctor writes down the information stops. "A note?" Dr. Hawser lifts her head up to look at the family. "Do you have the note with you? If not, could you tell me what was on the note?"

"As a matter of fact, I do have it with me." Lily exclaims as she reaches into her pocket to pull out the note. "I kept t with me just incase something like this would happen." Lily explains as she hands the note to the doctor.

Dr. Hawser places the pen onto the clipboard and reaches out for the note so she could read it.

_To whom ever is reading this note:_

_Please take care of this baby for me. Her name is kagome Higurashi. This little girl is the last living member of the Higurashi family. Her family was murdered by an evil being before the evil being could be destroyed. Since kagome is the last living member of her family, around her neck is the key to open a vault that contains all of the Higurashi property. Also, there are scrolls inside the vault that can be used to help strengthen her powers as a Miko. Yes, Kagome Higurashi is a Miko. Please take this child in as if she was one of your own._

_~ Midoriko_

"The prophecy!" Dr. Hawser gasps as she reads the note.

"What prophecy?" Lily and James question the doctor together, curious to know what the doctor meant.

"There is a prophecy that I was told of by The Department of Mysteries. They contain a prophecy told by Sybill Trelawney in The Hall of Prophecy that foretells the appearance of a little girl that is the last of her kind. According to the prophecy, the little girl will help end the battle between the Dark Lord and those fighting against him. The little girl could help the Dark Lord win if she joins him or those against him will win if she helps fight with them." Dr. Hawser explain as she grabs her wand from her sleeve and waves it through the air. "Accio Helper Prophecy."

The door opens to allow a cloudy orb to float into the room before closing as the orb lands into Dr. Hawser's hand. Sybill Trelawney's voice drifts from the orb as the smoke within the orb form's her face.

_"The one with the power to determine how the battle will resolve approaches... appearing at the beginning of the month that ends, appearing to those who will guide her to the way of the light... of which the Dark Lord will yearn to extinguish, but she contains the purest magic of all... and either side must contain the power for neither can win while the power is nonaligned... the one with the power to conclude the battle will appear at the beginning of the month that ends..."_

"So Kagome is the little girl mentioned in the prophecy, just like our son Harry fulfills the other prophecy?!" Lily exclaims once she processed everything the orb had stated.

"Yes!" Dr. Hawser exclaims as she banishes the prophecy orb back to where it came from. "Now I just need to draw her blood and figure out if she has any living relatives." The doctor says as she grabs the items necessary to draw the little girl's blood.

"But the prophecy says 'appearing to those who will guide her to the way of the light', does that not mean she should stay with us if we want to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?!" Lily cries out as she sifts Kagome away from the approaching doctor. James turns his body slightly to act as a barrier between the doctor and Kagome Harry sits quietly in his arms.

"Normally, yes." Dr. Hawser replies as she stops advancement toward the red head. "However, since Kagome is the last of her kind, as it states in the note, we will need to discuss any factors involving the little girl with any remaining relatives that are still living. Which we will need to find out by drawing her blood. However, if she does not have any living relatives left, she will be left in your care." The doctor explains to the anxious witch.

Lily reviews everything the doctor had just told her before placing Kagome back into her lap with a sigh. "Alright, that is reasonable. You may continue with what you are doing." James returns to his previous position beside Lily, allowing the doctor room to draw Kagome's blood.

"Thank you." Dr. Hawser says before proceeding with her task. "I will owl you the result when we get them. Until then, I hope you four have a wonderful day." The doctor states as she carefully places the full vile of blood in a cushioned box before leaving the room.

Lily sighs in exhaustion once the door closes behind the departed doctor. "That was one of the most strenuous things I have ever had to face, mostly mentally and somewhat physically." Lily glances down at the quiet baby in her lap before peeking up at her son. "I am surprised that these two were so well behaved the entire time. I expected Kagome to put up a fight while she was getting her blood drawn." Lily states as she stands up from the doctor's table she was sitting on.

"I agree. These two are the most well behaved babies I have ever seen!" James exclaims as he examines the two babies before him. "What would you like to do now that we have the blood drawing out of the way?" James questions Lily as they walk out of the doctor's room.

"I think it would be best if we return home. We spent a large amount of time inside that room and these two might be getting hungry soon." Lily explains as they walk down the hall toward the receptionist desk.

"That's a good idea, I know I am getting hungry." James replies as his stomach growls to support his statement.

"Your always hungry." Lily says, receiving a laugh from James in reply.

"Thank you for coming to The Administrative Registration Department. Hopefully we can be of service once again some other time. I hope you four have a wonderful day." The blonde witch chimes from behind the receptionist desk.

"Thank you, I wish for you to have a nice day as well." Lily states as they walk out the door.

"Is that a catch phrase or something, 'I hope you four have a wonderful day.'? Cause we were just told that by two separate people!" James exclaims as the door to The Administrative Registration Department closes behind him.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

"Here comes the choo-choo train. Chuga-chuga-chuga-chuga choo-choo." Lily chants as she tries to feed Harry some baby food. Harry turns his head away from the spoon while babbling in his baby language. "Come on Harry, you need to eat." Lily says as she tries to put the spoon in his mouth. James stands behind Lily with Kagome cradled in his arms as she sucks on a bottle full of formula.

Lily places the spoon back into the bowl holding the baby food and glares at James. "So you think this is funny?" Lily asks him as she stands up from the chair she placed in front of Harry's highchair. Lily places the bowl onto the table beside her and crosses her arms as she waits for James's response.

"N-no." James lightly stutters, no longer laughing, as he cowers slightly from the force of Lily's glare.

"Well, if you find it so funny, then you can feed your stubborn son over there." lily states as she lifts Kagome up from James arms. Lily walks toward the table where she left the bowl full of baby food and hands it over to James with a smirk. "Have fun."

Lily slides another chair out from the table and eases herself down gently onto he chair so she would not disturb Kagome while she is eating. James shuffles over toward Harry who is slapping his hand onto the clip-on tabletop connected to his high chair while laughing. Sitting down onto the chair Lily was sitting in moments before, James glances over toward Lily only to receive a hand motion for him to continue.

James sighs before looking up at Harry and sees that he had stopped slapping the table top to stare at James. "Hey little-man, we need to show your mom that feeding you this baby food can be a piece of cake. Alright? And if you do not put up I fuss, I will let you stay up as late as you want." James tries to negotiate with Harry.

"Really, James, he's just a baby. The latest he can stay up is around seven o'clock in the evening and that is whenever he has already had his nap." Lily comments as she watches James.

James shrugs before lifting up the spoon from the bowl. "Ok, Harry. Just open your mouth and eat this delicious spoon full of smashes food." James says before trying to put the spoon onto Harry's mouth. Harry scrunches up his face and turns his head away from the spoon. James follows the motion of Harry's head with the spoon and tries to place the spoon in Harry's mouth only to have harry turn his head the other way. Lily softly giggles as she watches James struggle to place the spoon full of baby food into Harry's mouth.

"Okay, since this isn't working, let's try a different approach. Here comes the broom stick. W-h-I-s-h- w-h-I-s-h-." James makes sound effects with his mouth as he moves the spoon around in a flying motion toward Harry's mouth only to fail like his previous attempts. "What is so terrible about eating this food!" James exclaims as he looks at his suborn son as he slightly waves the spoon around in the air. "Hear, I'll show you how yummy the food is by eating it myself." James declares before scooping up a pile of baby food onto the spoon.

"James, I don't think you should do-" Lily starts to protest but is interrupted by the sound of James choking and gagging.

"Bloody hell, that is the most disgusting thing I have ever eaten. How do the producers expect baby's to eat that? It taste like all of the bad flavors in Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans were smashed up and mixed into this one jar labeled baby food." James rants as he tries to get the flavor of the baby food out of his mouth.

Harry, Kagome, and Lily are laughing at the overdramatic display James is putting on. Lily tries to stop laughing so she could speak. "Language! And you *giggle* should know better that to *giggling* try and e- *giggling* eat the ba-baby food!" Lily says before she busts out laughing once again.

James places the bowl down onto the clip-on table top connected to Harry's high chair before jumping up from his seat. "Well I quit!" James exclaims as he grabs Kagome from Lily's arms, leaving the empty bottle in Lily's hand. "You can try feeding Harry that food while I burp Kagome since she is much more cooperative when it comes to tasks such as these." James states as he holds Kagome against his chest with her chin is resting on his shoulder while Support her with one hand. Lifting up his other hand, he begins to gently pat her back as he turns back toward Harry.

"Oh, come on!" James cries out when he lays his eyes on Harry.

"What is it?" Lily questions James as she quickly stands up from her chair and examines James and Kagome.

"Look at him! I swear, he is just mocking us." James replies as he briefly stops patting Kagome on her back to motion toward their son, Harry. Lily rips her gaze from her husband and Kagome and glances at her son. A bubble of laughter threatens to escape Lily's mouth as she watches her son feeding himself the baby food without any persuasion from Lily or James. Lily clears her throat as she looks over at James from the corner of her eye, watching as he sends a semi-playful glare toward Harry.

"I believe he takes after you." Lily remarks before turning away to place the empty bottle she used to feed Kagome into the sink. The sound of a sharp pinging captures Lily's attention as she stands at the sink. Lifting her head up, Lily discovers an owl outside the window above the sink. Lily slides open the window, allowing the owl to fly through the window and drop a letter down onto the table before leaving through the window. Lily closes the window and walks toward the table to pick up the letter the owl left behind.

"What is it?" James ask his wife as he continues to burp Kagome. Lily reads the writing on the front of the letter and squeals in excitement.

"It's the letter from The Administrative Registration Department with Kagome's results!" Lily exclaims as she rips open the wax seal holding the ends of the letter closed. James watches Lily as she scans the letter, her hands trembling in excitement and anxiety. The blood fades from Lily's face as a shaking hand cover's her mouth.

"What's wrong?" James questions Lily in a concerned voice.

"Kagome has a few living relatives left, James." Lily replies, her voice full of sorrow. "James, you know what this means, right? We may not be able to keep her." Tears fill Lily's eyes as she and James look at the baby girl laying against James's chest. Harry whimpers in his high chair, sensing the gloomy atmosphere in the kitchen.

"Who are her last few living relatives? Maybe we can talk to them and discuss kagome with them." James says in a hopeful tone.

Lily looks back down at the letter in her hand and continues to scan the writing. A cry of joy escapes Lily's mouth as she lightly jumps for joy in her spot. "Her last living relatives are the Potter family being distant cousins!" Lily cheers as she hugs James, careful of the baby he is holding. Lily releases James and gently lifts Harry up from his high chair. "Kagome can officially be you little sister!" Lily exclaims to Harry as she lift Harry up into the air while spinning circles. The sound of Harry, James, and Lily laughing cheerfully fills the once gloomy kitchen.

*BURRRRP* The sound of a large burp escapes Kagome's mouth, causing Lily, James, and harry to burst out laughing even harder as Kagome laughs along with them.

* * *

**Pictures can be found on my profile.**


End file.
